Flavious Seigfried
Flavious Ron Seigfried is the first and only son of Reginald and Rachel Seigfried. His life was uneventful in Voldrania, as he only lived there until he was 9. He is most noted for being a near perfect copy of his father, in both personality as well as appearance. He is the husband of Eir Halfsvald, with whom he has 3 children: Valsing Seigfried, Tarrence Seigfried, and Varna Seigfried. History Early Life Flavious was born in Fallnavor in 51 AE, but spent very little time there. When he was 4, his family moved to Mynyyd, for reasons he would not learn for quite some time. For the next 5 years he lived in Mynyyd, simply living his life as a child. Most of his free time was spent with his close friend, Eir Halfsvald. When he was 9, and the nether war began, Flavious was shuffled on board an escape ship, which sailed east. This ship landed in what would become New Voldrania some time later, in the land that would eventually become the nation of Varrenholm. He spent the rest of his childhood and teens living in the city of Kleifar. When he was 19, he married his childhood friend Eir Halfsvald, and within a year their first child was born. Flavious and his family later moved to the Varren capital of Ulfarstradden, where he raised his children. Unfortunate Coronation When news reached Flavious in 95 AE that his father had "fallen ill," Flavious rushed to the castle to see his condition. While he was there, the head of the guard at the castle informed Flavious of what had really happened, and warned him that many people would begin to pressure him to take his father's position as king. After 3 months, Flavious eventually agreed, and became the third king of Varrenholm in October of 95. Appearance Flavious is a tall, slim, peach skinned man. He has the trademark Seigfried crimson hair, which he keeps short on the back, with 2 bangs hanging above his right eye. He often dons a dark cyan coat with gold trimmings, as well as simple all black pants. After becoming king of Varrenholm, Flavious began to wear the Star of Drena, a gold circlet decorated with a large diamond. Additionally, he is always seen wearing a long Vexian style white cloak, decorated with light blue flames at the bottom and a large V on the back. Personality Flavious is almost identical to his father in terms of his personality. He is very generous, to the point that he will often work jobs that people don't want to work without accepting payment; despite being the son of the king. Trivia *Like most Seigfrieds, Flavious's middle name is named after another member of the family. In his case, he was named after his uncle Ron Seigfried, who is believed to have lost his life during the evacuation of Old Voldrania. *Flavious is the first Seigfried in 100 years to marry a Halfsvald, making it the longest gap between a marriage between the families since their early days. *Flavious is the 7th first born Seigfried man of a generation in a row to greatly resemble the family's founder Seigfreid. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Varren Category:Politicians Category:Leaders